


Indelible

by Beardy



Series: AUgust 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Meet-Cute, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Sexual Dysfunction, Some angst, Vaginal Fingering, Vision owns a sweetshop, Warning - Allusions to Prostitution, Warning - Misogynistic Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardy/pseuds/Beardy
Summary: Poor Vision is pushed by Tony into getting a tattoo, he is decidedly not interested, that is until he sees his tattooist... a certain Wanda Maximoff.They are instantly drawn to each other, but the path to love is not always smooth. Not where these two are involved!Summary may change.
Relationships: Past Ultron/Wanda, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: AUgust 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887121
Comments: 84
Kudos: 32
Collections: AUgust 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will be my first actual Scarletvision multi-chapter fic with a plot! I intend to try and update once a week at the latest, but hope to update more often. 
> 
> I have added some trigger warnings into the tags, this may be added to.

Chapter 1 - Indelible

“You have to! You chickened out of asking that girl out at the bar. Show us that you aren’t a complete pussy!” Tony slurred, slapping Vision’s arm for good measure. 

“I really don’t think…”

“Chicken.”

“Tony.”

Tony circled Vision, clucking like a chicken with the accompanying arm movements. 

“She didn’t seem interested in any event. I don’t see why I should have to…”

He was cut off by an obnoxiously loud squark far too close to his face.

“She wanted to do unspeakable things to you. She spent the greater portion of the evening salivating in your direction and you…. You proceeded to open your man bag and pull out a book. In a bar. You were reading a book in a bar. Reading. In a bar. And what is worse, ignoring the hot woman that quite blatantly wanted to fuck you. You my friend, are a disgrace.”

“She wasn’t my type.”

“Oh what was wrong with her? Hair too shiny, tits too bouncy, arse too pert?” Tony rolled his eyes.

“She was a very beautiful woman and I am sure that she was a lovely person….” Tony pretended to vomit dramatically. 

“I’m not saying you should propose to her. I am saying that you need to get laid.” Tony poked his finger into Vision’s chest.

“Just drop it. I’ll have it done, even if it is just to shut you up.” Vision sighed pushing past Tony.

He entered the shop, a small backstreet tattoo parlour that Tony had picked out.

“How can I help you?” He looked up from his feet to meet the eyes of a petite brunette with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen and instantly forgot how to speak. Tony sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Sorry, he doesn’t get out much. Reads in bars, that sort of thing. He wants a tattoo.”

“Do you?” She smiled gently at Vision.

“I apologise I didn’t hear you.”

She smiled again.

“Do _you_ want a tattoo?”

“Oh.” He exhaled and grinned at the woman.

“Yes please.” He could have sworn that her face had reddened.

“How about you follow me. Your friend can stay there. Mind the cat. She has a mean streak.” She motioned towards a slim black cat which had been perched on the windowsill the whole time.

“Creepy thing.” Tony shuddered when the cat wouldn’t take its eyes off him.

He followed her towards the back of the shop, thankfully out of hearing range. She stopped at a workstation and motioned towards a reclining chair, he smiled and sat down.

“I’m Wanda.”

“Vision.”

“Cool name. Unusual”

“Thank you. It’s not my real name. My real name is Victor.” He rushed, his words bleeding into each other. He finished with a shy smile. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“So, what can I do for you Vision.”

“Sorry?” He whispered.

“Tattoo.” She smiled, a dazzling smile which lit up her eyes.

“Umm. I….I am not entirely sure. I am sorry. I am wasting your time.” He mumbled, eyes darting.

“I assure you, you aren’t. It’s a quiet night.” She smiled, brushing her hand against his fingers. He met her eyes and smiled.

“How about you take a look through the portfolio here, see if there is anything that interests you.”

He nodded enthusiastically and took the folder from her outstretched hand. She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth as he croaked a thank you in her direction.

She began to clean her tools as he leafed through the folder, passing intricate designs which would surely take hours, appraising them with a smile before finding the smaller designs.

“The larger ones are exquisite, but I don’t think I am quite ready for one of those just yet.” He chucked, his eyes meeting hers.

She smiled at him. “That’s lovely to hear. They are my own designs.” 

“You are very talented.” He turned his attention back to the portfolio with a blush.

“Have you seen anything that you like.”

If he was a bolder man like Tony he would have answered her honestly. That he saw plenty that he liked very much. Alas, he was not.

“They’re wonderful, but I think I may need some assistance.”

She scooted her chair closer to him, her arm almost touching his. She smelled wonderful too, a dusky fragrance. He watched her hands move over the page, chipped black nail varnish on her fingers, which pointed out a small diamond shaped design.

“Perhaps something subtle, you could have it somewhere that others won’t see if work wouldn’t approve.”

“I do not think that would be a problem.”

“So, what do you do, out of interest?” She concentrated intently on the portfolio and resisted the urge to turn her head to face him.

“I have a sweet shop in town.”

“Really? That’s awesome.”

“It’s only small, I tend to sell mainly imported confectionary. I import mostly from Europe.”

“That’s really cool. I would love to be able to try some of the sweets that my brother and I had growing up.”

“Where are you from, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Sokovia. We moved to New York when we were 10.”

“Well I am sure that could be arranged.” He swallowed at his own audacity.

“I am sorry, I am being presumptuous, you are just being kind.” His speech hurried. His face had turned the shade of beetroot.

“Not at all. I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t interested in what you have to say and it’s not every day I meet a man with a sweet shop.” She smiled genuinely. 

“Well, then I should really be truthful with you. I don’t really want a tattoo.” He quirked his lip in a wry smile.

“Yeah. I picked up on that.” She titled her head, her lips twitching.

“I’m sorry. I’m wasting your time.” He motioned to leave.

“Listen, Vision. Let me give you a temporary tattoo, get your friend off your back for tonight and in payment for wasting my time maybe you could invite me to your shop to see if you stock any of my childhood favourites?” She smiled wryly.

His mouth twitched in response.

“Of course. That would be wonderful.”

“Then it’s a deal. Now hold still and pretend to wince, gotta sell it for him”

Vision smiled down at her, before sucking in air through his teeth and turning towards Tony and giving him a thumbs up.

She held his arm gently as she applied the design, he couldn’t help but analyse the way her hair dropped over her shoulder, her profile and lastly down to her hands, warm against his skin.

The tattoo didn’t take long to complete, being a small design on his forearm. She wiped away any residue and followed him to the sofa.

“So, don’t forget the pamphlet on after care. The number for the shop is on there. You know, just in case you decide to get a sleeve.” She smirked at him and he beamed back.

“My shop is called Visions. Not very imaginative unfortunately and definitely more suited to an optician, but I think that you will find what you are looking for. It’s on Baker’s. I hope to see you soon.”

“You will.” She smiled, tilting her head to appraise his walk as he left the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day Vision had gone to work with a spring in his step, the thought of seeing Wanda again at the forefront of his mind. As he had been lying in bed trying to sleep he had mentally set aside a quantity of confectionary to show her in the hope that there would be something there which would cause her to smile at him the way she had done in the tattoo parlour. She hadn’t arrived that first day, nor the second or third, his hope waning with each day she didn’t pass through his door.

Finally, on the fourth day she arrived. Vision was alerted to her presence as the charm above the door chimed with the motion of her opening it. He couldn’t help but break out into a grin.

“Wanda.”

“Sorry, I did intend to come sooner. I have come for my compensation.” She approached the counter and matched his grin.

“Of course. I have put some things aside for you, that I thought you may enjoy.”

“That’s very sweet of you.”

He turned and disappeared into what she could only assume was a stock room, she took the opportunity to glance downwards as he retreated, appraising the fit of his grey slacks with approval.

He reappeared with a box full of food.

She looked towards the crate and took the first item out of the box.

“Oh my god. Frubi. I haven’t seen these in years. Pietro used to love them. He would save the allowance that mother and father used to give him and spend it all on these. Mother would make him share.” She laughed quietly, her eyes beginning to water.

“By all means, take them home for your brother.”

“It’s a lovely thought, really. Pietro died 2 years ago.”

“Gosh. I am so sorry. How thoughtless of me.” He looked utterly mortified.

“You weren’t to know. Besides, it’s nice for something to remind me of the happy times.” She caressed the packaging, feeling it wrinkle beneath her fingers.

“Then please, take them.” 

“Thank you.” She smiled a watery smile and reached out a hand to touch his arm.

“In fact I did pick out this box for you to take home with you.”

“Vision! That is far too much. I can’t accept that.”

“Then at least have a look through and take anything that you would like. Let me get you a chair. Can I get you a drink, I have tea, coffee, hot chocolate…” he trailed off, framing the door way.

“A tea would be lovely.”

He returned with a chair, setting it behind the counter; he hoped that she wouldn’t feel uncomfortable sitting so close to him, before returning with a mug of tea each.

“Do you live upstairs then?”

“I do. It’s just a 1 bed apartment but it suits me for the moment. No commute, that’s beneficial. I haven’t long moved in. It requires a little modernisation which I am currently working on. Yourself?”

I’m just two blocks away from the tattoo parlour.”

“Have you had the shop for long?”

“Only 3 years. I initially studied robotics with Tony whom you met the other night.

“Ah yes. Charming gentleman.”

“Indeed.”

“I enjoyed the work very much but, things changed. I needed to leave. I wanted to do something else, something different, put a smile on people’s faces. Sweets and candy, they tend to do that, even if it is only temporary.”

“How about you?”

“Well I initially started out wanting to be an artist, but I needed a regular income and I met the owner of the tattoo parlour Ultron around 5 years ago and he took me on as an apprentice. I enjoy meeting people and I get to practice my art, albeit on a somewhat different canvas.” She smiled at him before returning her gaze back to the box.

He nodded, watching her face light up with recognition at the treats she pulled from the box.

“This really is wonderful Vision.”

He blushed with pride.

“Listen, I have to be leaving but would you like to get coffee sometime?” Wanda bit her lip as she asked.

“Oh thank goodness, I thought that I was going to have to make this tattoo permanent in order to see you again!”

She laughed heartily.

“No need for that! I take your response as a yes?”

“Most definitely.” He smiled gently.

“How about we exchange numbers?”

“Of course. I’m on 212-555-0126”

He watched her fingers fly across the screen of her phone before feeling his own vibrate.

He waited for her to leave with a wave before opening the text message and replying.

_Buchannan’s, Monday, 6pm. Wanda x_

_I look forward to it. Vision._

He rapidly followed with a tentative.

_X_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one this time, another date :) I hope that you enjoy! We will be getting to a bit of drama soon I promise!

“You look…different.” Tony scrutinised him from the other side of the room.

“Are you wearing cologne?”

“I am.” Vision pulled his arms into his coat.

“Why?”

Vision shrugged. Brushing imaginary lint from his coat lapels.

“Are you meeting a girl?” Tony gasped in mock horror as he crossed the room.

Vision didn’t respond but couldn’t resist the upturn in his lips at Tony’s outburst.

“Good man.” Tony clapped him on the shoulder. “Use protection” he slapped Vision hard on the ass, before turning to leave.

“Is that all you ever think about!” Vision shouted at Tony’s retreating form.

Tony poked his head back around the door frame.

“Pretty much.” He winked.

* * *

“This is a good choice.” Vision said, appraising the surroundings.

The café was small and intimate without being completely intimidating, Wanda had seemed to know the barista well; a ridiculously handsome man with muscles that looked like they had been carved out of marble, that went by the name of Steve.

“He seems nice.” Vision nodded in Steve’s direction.

“Steve?”

“Hmm.” Vision picked up the mug of coffee, attempting to hide the curiosity on his face.

“He’s lovely. He and his partner Sam, they took me in when Pietro died. I don’t know what I would have done without them both. I couldn’t afford the rent on our apartment so they moved me into theirs, it meant I could stay here, carry on working.”

Vision felt his posture relax somewhat. He mentally chided himself, she was not his girlfriend, he had no right to feel relieved that Steve was clearly a platonic friend.

“That’s very kind of them.” He smiled, watching as an equally handsome and muscled man pecked Steve on the cheek and whispered something to him which made Steve’s ears redden.

“So do you have family here?” Wanda enquired.

“Only Tony. He is as good as family. I was adopted by his father’s butler and his wife and when Tony’s mother and father passed, my parents took care of Tony too. My mother and father have both passed on now.”

“I’m sorry to hear it.”

“Thank you. And yourself?”

“I have a foster family, they live half a day away, beautiful farm. Clint and Laura and their children. Wonderful people, they treated Pietro and I as their own, and trust me, we were a handful. Pietro more so that me.” She smiled at the memory.

They each took a mirrored sip of their drinks.

“Do you get to see them often?” Vision mused.

“Not as often as I would like, I don’t drive at the moment, running a car is expensive and not really necessary in New York. Sometimes Clint will bring the family here, they tend to make a weekend of it.”

He smiled.

“I was thinking after our last conversation, you have a British accent?”

Vision nodded.

“Yes, I am British, as was father, my mother was Hungarian. They adopted me in Britain and then moved over to the US to work for Mr Stark. They have a wildly romantic story that I will have to tell you sometime.” He smiled wistfully.

She laughed.

“The best types of story I am sure.”

“Listen, Vizh.” He smiled at the shortening of his name. “I have to get going. I’m sorry I can’t stay longer, my boss is a tyrant and I told him I would be back for the evening session.”

“Oh, of course.” His heart sank, perhaps he was reading a little too much into her continued attentions.

“I would like to do this again. I mean, if you would like?” She drained the rest of her drink.

“Yes.” He snapped.

She laughed at his outburst, rising to put her coat on.

“Then set the date Vizh.” She smiled, darting down to place a speedy kiss against his cheek.

He sat open mouthed as she passed the counter, giving Steve a tinkly wave as she walked. He took his phone from his pocket, typed and hit send.

_Same time tomorrow?_

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, she grinned as she opened the message, her face flushing red as she nodded to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship begins to progress.   
> We find out who Wanda's tyrant boss is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally getting into a bit of drama now! Where there is drama comes warnings:   
> Warning - Implied Prostitution  
> Warning - Misogynistic Language

They had met for coffee every evening that week, always at Buchannan’s, short meetings of no more than an hour, slowly getting to know each other. Finally, it was Sunday and the shop was closed for the evening.

They sat in the spot which had now become “their” spot, chatting as the sun set and the rest of the customers disappeared back to their homes and families. Steve and Sam seemed to have got used to his presence in the café over the week and seemed to be watching them less, seemingly beginning to trust him somewhat. Their conversations hadn’t gone much further than friendly conversation with a sprinkle of flirtation, he didn’t dare hope for more.

“And so he essentially committed treason and saved her…” Vision

“That _is_ romantic.” Wanda smiled.

“Hmm.” He met her eyes, smiling gently. His breath caught in his throat at the warmth of her expression.

She looked down at the table, her eyes falling to the rucked up sleeves of his sweater, noticing the fading diamond on his forearm that she had put there 10 days earlier.

“You know you’re going to have to keep that topped up if you don’t want Tony to find out its temporary.” She reached out her fingers to touch the transfer, her fingertips caressing his skin, eyes looking upwards to his. He could have sworn she was flirting with him. His mouth was dry all of a sudden. He picked up his coffee with the other hand and brought it shakily to his lips, taking an extra long sip.

“Tony will have already forgotten, but, I wouldn’t mind if you are offering?” He spoke lowly, putting on his best flirtatious look.

“I am.” Her eyes darkened. “Perhaps you can pay me in Frubi.” She bit her lip, a flirtatious smile escaping.

“You just want me for my sweets.” He mocked dramatically, his other hand grasping his heart.

“You got me.” She laughed and her fingertips ceased their movement.

His eyes flashed down onto her lips.

“Shall we get out of here.” She spoke to his mouth.

“Sure.” He breathed.

She grasped his hand and pulled him from the chair, waving a quick goodbye to a smirking Sam.

She only let go of his hand to fumble in her bag for her key, clearly slightly pre-occupied she managed to turn the latch to the shop and usher him inside.

He stood stock still in the middle of the shop, intrigued as to what would happen next. She walked past him, grasping his hand as she went, pulling him to her workstation where she dropped his hand and flicked on her light.

“Take a seat.” She whispered.

He did as he was bid, hands clasped in front of him.

“Take of your coat.”

Wordlessly he complied. His eyes not straying from hers.

She took her place opposite him, clutching his arm and pushing the arm of his shirt further upwards, he couldn’t take his eyes off her as she silently re-did the design, the tension between them becoming almost tangible.

“I’ve wanted to do this since I first met you.” She rushed as she grasped his face between her hands and kissed him soundly. He pulled away slightly with shock, allowed himself a second of pause before threading his fingers into her hair and pulling her mouth back to his. The urgency escalated, the kiss becoming a clash of lips and tongues as he pulled her onto his lap. She ground down onto him feeling the obvious hardness in his trousers and instantly pulled her top over her head.

“Wanda!” A booming voice started the two of them, eyes wide at the silhouette at the door.

The figure came nearer, captured in the light of Wanda’s desk lamp.

“Ultron!” She squeaked, hastily rummaging for her top, sending Vision a brief smile when he handed it to her.

“I told you there would be no…additional services without my knowhow Wanda.”

“What?” Vision whispered, looking between the two of them. Wanda, now clothed, was standing.

“I’ll be taking 20% for the dishonesty.” Ultron cocked his head at Wanda.

Vision’s jaw dropped.

“That is not what this is.” Wanda urged, looking between the two of them.

“Sure it isn’t.” Ultron smirked.

“I swear.” She pleased.

“Ok. If this isn’t an… _appointment_ then why bring him here, why not your apartment?”

“I…. I was giving him a tattoo.”

Ultron laughed, a short bark.

“I assure you sir, it really is not like that.” Vision spoke softly.

Ultron laughed again.”

“On what planet do women who look like her fuck guys like you for free.”

Vision’s face dropped. He looked to Wanda.

“I think I should go.” Vision whispered, moving around her.

“Vision, really, it’s not how he is saying. I’m not…” She grasped his wrist as he passed.

He came face to face with Ultron. He was a towering figure, Vision was tall, 6ft 4, Ultron was taller and certainly contained substantially more muscle mass.

“Wanda, would you like me to contact Sam or Steve to come and pick you up?” Vision looked directly at Ultron. 

“No. I’m fine.” Wanda crossed her arms across her body.

Vision looked between the two of them.

“I think I will stay.” Vision’s eyes hardened.

“I don’t think so.” Ultron smirked.

“Vision, I’m fine. Just go, we work together, nothing is going to happen.” She urged him softly.

He nodded, moving behind Ultron and stepping out of the shop. He made sure that they could see him walk away before doubling back and ensuring he was stood where he could see them. They were just talking, it didn’t seem untoward, but he searched the number for Buchannan’s café in any event.

“Please go and pick Wanda up. She is at the tattoo parlour.”

“Is she with Ultron?” Steve’s voice echoed down the line.

“Yes.”

“Thank you. I will be there in ten.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Vision and his insecurities.

**_Tues, 4/3/19, 08:41:_ **

_Can we talk? Wanda x_

**_Tues, 4/3/19, 18:41:_ **

_Vision? Wanda x_

**_Wed, 4/4/19, 10:52:_ **

_Your silence is very humbling for my ego…. W x_

**_Fri, 6/4/19, 04:20:_ **

_FYI - I’m not a hooker. W_

**_Fri, 6/4/19, 07:21:_ **

_I never thought that you were. Vision._

**_Fri, 6/4/19, 07:42:_ **

_Then why have you been ghosting me? W_

**_Fri, 6/4/19, 08:02:_ **

_Your friend was right_

**_Fri, 6/4/19, 08:03_ **

_WTAF. W_

**_Fri, 6/4/19, 08:04:_ **

_NOT ABOUT YOU BEING A HOOKER – about you being way out of my league._

**_Fri, 6/4/19, 08:05:_ **

_That POS is not my friend. And you are not out of my league. I really like you. We were getting along just fine before he showed up……._

**_Fri, 6/4/19, 08:12:_ **

_We were._

**_Fri, 6/4/19, 08:13:_ **

_Listen. How about I come to the shop on my break, pick up those Frubi as payment for your tat?_ _😉_

**_Fri, 6/4/19, 08:14:_ **

_I would like that._

**_Fri, 6/4/19, 07:21:_ **

_Maybe we could pick up where we left off….._ _😉_

* * *

The door chime jingled as she stepped through, a shy smile on her face as she bit her lip.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” He added, sheepishly, unable to not smile back at her.

She stepped towards the counter slowly, getting closer and closer to her. His eye dropped down to her lips as he wet his own with his tongue, he couldn’t help but think about their kiss. Her cough brought him out of his daydream.

“So…” She was stood with her arms against the opposite side of the counter.

“Hey.” He smiled.

She leaned forward gently and pecked him on the lips, jumping backwards when he slammed a large bag of Frubi on the counter.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean for that to seem so aggressive.” He worried his hands, a shy smile on his face.

Upon recovering she couldn’t help but laugh.

“I have a bone to pick with you anyway.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Okaaay…” He straightened up, mirroring her crossed arms.

“Steve showed up at the shop the other night to pick me up. I told you that I was fine.” Her eyebrow quirked, scolding him gently.

“I’m sorry, but I wouldn’t have forgiven myself if something had happened to you. I don’t trust that guy.”

“You can trust me though, and I said that I was fine.”

He nodded slowly

“I know. I am sorry, you are more than capable of looking after yourself.”

She smiled in approval.

“So. Now that is done, I suggest that you take your lunch break and we take this… upstairs.” Her face had got closer and closer to the point that she had whispered the last word against his mouth. He could feel his body reacting.

“I could do with a break, but I do need to speak to you.”

“Oh. Ok.” Wanda withdrew slightly.

* * *

He grasped her hand and took her to the stairs of his apartment.

She was sitting on his sofa, still clad in her coat, watching him pace, wringing his hands.

“Just calm down and tell me what it is.”

“I’m trying to find the best way of telling you without it sounding awful.”

“And that doesn’t sound ominous.” She smirked.

“Ok. I am just going to come out with it.”

She nodded, perching closer to the edge of the sofa.

“I can’t have sex with you.”

“Oh. Right, well that’s absolutely fine, sex isn’t everything.” She placed her hand on top of his. He laced their fingers.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, its…. I haven’t had sex in a very long time.”

“Right so you can have sex, physically?”

“No. Well. I don’t know, maybe.”

“You seemed pretty able to the other night?”

“I know, but…” He pulled at his hair.

“You don’t want to?”

“Yes.” He stood, wringing his hands.

“You do want to?” She cocked her head, he began to pace in earnest. “I’m confused, do you want to have sex with me or not.”

“I do. Just. I can’t. Not right now. Eventually.”

“Ok. Well that is perfectly fine. We haven’t known each other all that long.” She stood, stroking his arm with her fingertips soothingly.

“And yet I do want to have sex with you. Right now.” He stammered. Vision’s lips quirked, his eyes dilating as he looked down at Wanda. He dragged his hands over his face.

“Can you just start at the beginning please and just know, I have no expectations of you whatsoever in respect of sex or no sex.” She whispered, grasping one of his hands and dragging him back towards the seat.

He sighed and took a seat next to her. “I haven’t had sex in six years.”

“six year…” she hissed, mouth agape. He looked at her pleadingly. “Sorry.”

“I haven’t had sex since my ex-girlfriend left me, 6 years ago.”

“Ok.”

“She umm, she is the reason I left robotics. I thought we were happy, but she erm, she left me for somebody else, another co-worker. It turned out that I was the only person that didn’t know. I was a laughing stock. Anyway some rumours went around about my…prowess..or lack thereof and since then I just haven’t been able to…”

“Shit. I’m so sorry.” She squeezed his hand tightly.

“I tried to move on, about 12 months later, I met somebody and things.. progressed and erm, I couldn’t…. you know….” He raised his eyebrows beseeching her to understand.

She nodded.

“I just haven’t been able to bring myself to meet anybody since. It’s the thought of getting so far and then not being able to…..”

She cupped his chin in her hand and kissed him soundly.

“I like you Vision. I want to see where this whole thing leads. I can be patient. I can wait until you feel comfortable.”

“You are the first woman I have been intimate with since.. that time..” He turned to face her. “I like you too and please do not misunderstand me. I want you. I want you so very much, and I know that sex isn’t just about…” He trailed off, an embarrassed flush staining his face. “I need to take this slowly, work out some of my own issues.” He smiled as he finished and stroked her face.

She nodded against his hand.

“Let’s take it slow.”

He smiled and dipped down to meet her lips with his own.


	6. Chapter 6

Now that Vision had opened up to her Wanda was quite enjoying the more chaste aspects of their dating. It was difficult in some senses, they were undeniably attracted to each other and the temptation to just deepen a kiss was a constant battle, but she respected that he had been able to tell her something so intimate and private about himself. It made her feel that he genuinely valued what they could become.

They had continued with the evening coffee dates at Buchannan's, Steve and Sam had begun to greet Vision with a nod and a smile. Steve in particular had been grateful for Vision's phone call regarding Ultron and so had become friendlier than usual prompting Vision's invitation.

"I was wondering if Sam and Steve might like to double date with us?" Vision, took a sip of his coffee. "I have a selection of samples coming in tomorrow evening and I thought it might be nice to make an evening of it, perhaps have a bottle of wine and take-out?"

She beamed.

"That sounds great, I am sure that they would enjoy that. Would you like me to ask?"

"That would be wonderful."

He kept his focus on his coffee cup as she rose and approached the counter, he couldn't help the rising tide of worry as he pondered as to whether he had misread the situation with Sam and Steve incorrectly, that they would think him odd for such a suggestion. He pulled his sweater down over his hands, cleared his throat and took another sip of coffee as Wanda approached.

She smiled down at him, noted that he was picking at his fingernails anxiously and kissed his cheek.

"They would love too."

He exhaled, not realising that he had been holding in a breath.

"Excellent." He captured her cheek with his hand and feathered a light kiss over her lips.

"It should be somewhat easier for me to keep my hands off you with two other people in the apartment." She laughed against his mouth.

"My sentiments exactly." He chuckled, earning himself a playful slap on the arm.

"You're beautiful." His eyes had become liquid, he snaked a hand into her hair and brought her back into an indulgent kiss.

"People trying to eat here!" Shouted Sam, throwing a towel at Wanda.

* * *

They sat upstairs in Vision's apartment, Sam and Steve on one sofa, Vision and Wanda on the other, between them was an array of sweets and two large pizza boxes.

"I am stuffed." Steve exhaled, patting his stomach. "This is going to take some work at the gym!"

Sam scoffed.

"Its been lovely Vision. It's very kind of you to invite us." Steve smiled, turning to Vision who was enjoying carding his fingers through Wanda's hair.

"It has been my pleasure. It is nice to have people at the apartment, it is usually just me and Tony when he is around."

"Well I am sure that Wanda wouldn't mind keeping you company here." Sam winked at her, raising an eyebrow.

Vision cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"I would love to but I have to work early tomorrow in any case." She looked up towards him with a mock pout.

He smiled, thankful that she had allowed him the reprieve. He very much would have liked to have Wanda spend the night but it would not be conducive to their commitment to taking the physical factor to their relationship slowly and he really did still need time. His anxiety increased with every development, worried that she did not feel the same way, did not enjoy his kisses or touches, that he was inadequate.

He bent down to kiss her.

"It's fine, I will come by and bring you coffee if you like?"

She answered him with a kiss and stretched.

"I should leave, I will see you tomorrow Vizh." She kissed him again, her hand rested on his chest.

He rose to see them out, gathering the pizza and sweets to take them into the kitchen.

"Here, let me help with that." Steve took one of the pizza boxes and some of the packets from Vision and followed him into the kitchen, rolling his eyes at Sam's raised eyebrow and hiss of "shovel talk."

Steve passed the pizza box over to Vision who was busily putting all of the slices into the one box, ready to be stored in the oven.

"I just wanted to say, thanks for calling me the other night. With Ultron."

"Wanda wasn't particularly happy with me for calling." Vision smiled.

"No, and I understand that she knows Ultron well but I don't trust the guy, he is not a nice guy."

"I would have stayed with her but she wanted me to leave." Vision placed the pizza in the oven.

"Are you serious about her?"

"Umm. Well, we haven't been seeing each other for all that long."

"Well you seem to be a good guy. She is a sweet kid, look after her. She has had a lot of heartache. I think she likes you, I think she likes you quite a lot. Don't add to that heartache."

"I like her too and I have no intention of hurting her."

Steve nodded and clapped a hand on Vision's shoulder.

"As I said this has been a really great evening. I hope that we get to do it again sometime. You could come over to our place." Steve smiled, holding out a hand for Vision to shake.

"I'd really like that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have updated the tags re a past relationship, apologies if this turns anybody off but this fic has grown legs! Mentions of Past Wanda/Ultron

“You’re late.” Ultron didn’t turn around.

“Its 10am.” Wanda stated quizzically. “I thought I was on the rota for 10?”

“By time you have made yourself tea, cleaned your tools and got your station set up you will be late.” He shot a look at her, eyebrow raised.

Wanda threw up her hands in defeat and bundled into the kitchen, flicking on the kettle.

He smirked and sauntered over to her, leaning against the door frame.

“Relax. I’m joking. Why so serious?” He made to place his hands on top of Wanda’s shoulders, removing them hastily when she flinched. “Is this about what happened the other day?” He sighed, carding a hand over his closely shaved head.

“Nothing happened the other day. I told you. It wasn’t like that.”

“I’m not going to judge you, we could all do with some extra cash, but please don’t use the shop and for the love of god don’t do it alone. Come through me, I can look after you. Not that it looks like you would need much looking after by the looks of that guy. A stiff breeze would be too much for him, probably a good thing I interrupted you, you would have been needing somewhere to hide the body.” He chortled at his own joke, his smile instantly dropping at the expression on Wanda’s face.

“Woah. Someone is touchy.”

“For the last time Ultron, it’s not like that. We are seeing each other.”

She pushed past him.

“You could do better.” He grasped her arm. His eyes looking at her imploringly.

“Like you care. You would have me selling myself.”

“Not if you were mine.” He cupped her face. “We could be so good together. We _were_ so good together.”

She backed away from him, shrugging out of his hold, she stared at her feet.

“I should get back to work. I have a client at 10.30.” She backed out of the kitchen as quickly as she could.

* * *

“As promised.”

Wanda looked up to see Vision stood in front of her station, coffee cup in his outstretched hand, smiling down softly at her.

“You are too good.”

“Hmm.” He nodded, raising his eyebrows. “I know you won’t have time for lunch today so…..” He dropped a brown bag in front of her containing a mozzarella, tomato and pesto panini. “And to keep you going.” He dropped a second bag in front of her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She opened it to find one of Sam’s speciality donuts.

“Oh, you are definitely a keeper.”

He smiled, bent down and pecked her lips.

“Please stop molesting my employees.” Ultron cast him a withering glance.

“I… I wasn’t, I was just..”

“Whatever. Wanda, your 1 o clock is here, shall I bring them through or are you too busy playing house on my time?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Vision smiled sadly before turning to leave.

Wanda sighed, waving at his retreating form.

“Sure. Send them in.”

* * *

“He is an absolute sleaze.” Sam muttered through mouthfuls of chili.

“If it was up to me you wouldn’t be working there.” Steve reached over to the centre of the table for another slice of garlic bread.

“I know, but a job is a job, I can’t afford to be out of work.” Wanda picked at her food, moving it around the plate.

“Did he try anything?” Steve frowned.

“No.” She mumbled.

“Good.”

“Besides I have told him no. That should be enough.”

“Of course it should, but you know as well as I do that Ultron is incapable of taking no for an answer.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and fluffy one.

“Morning.”

He smiled at the sound of her voice and looked up to see her closing the door of the shop behind her.

“I am ready for my shift boss man.” She smiled.

“I really appreciate this, I could really do with finishing off the bookkeeping so that I can get my tax return sent off, this will mean I won’t have to shut the shop or do it of an evening.” He smiled and bent over the counter for a lingering kiss. “My evenings are now far more interesting than they once were.” He smirked mischievously, capturing her lips in another kiss.

“Ok, show me the ropes and then you can get on with whatever it is you need to do.” She smiled, stroking a hand down his face.

He showed her the till and explained any differences from the one that she used and informed her of the several special offers that he currently had running before disappearing into his apartment to finish off the last of his books.

* * *

“Woah, Vision. I am feeling rather sexually confused right now.” Tony strolled into the shop, head quirked to one side as he appraised Wanda.

“He’s upstairs.” Tony nodded slowly.

“Is he decent?” He smirked.

“Yes. He is decent.” Wanda crossed her arms over her body and rolled her eyes dramatically.

“I am Tony by the way, Vision’s brother, and who are you? A very pretty burglar?”

“I’m Wanda. I’m Vision’s.. friend. I’m just covering for him whilst he does the books.”

“Vision’s friend. Hmm. Is that right?” Tony stroked at his beard. “See Vision has very few friends and none of them are fortunate enough to look like this.” He gestured to her, waving his hand for effect.

The conversation came to a halt with the sound of footsteps bouncing down the stairs.

“I thought that I heard your dulcet tones.” Vision spoke as his head appeared in the doorway.

“I have just been getting acquainted with Wanda. Your _friend_ Wanda.” Tony raised his eyebrows at him.

“Ah.” Vision smirked, taking his place next to Wanda, sliding an arm around her waist.

“What did you want Tony?” Vision ran a hand over Wanda’s hip soothingly.

“Well Pepper and I were going for a spa weekend May 17th, thought that you might fancy it. Your _friend_ could come along too.” He nodded at Wanda.

“Would you like to come? It is a beautiful place.” He looked down towards her hopefully.

“I would love to. The rota came out and I am on leave then so that would be wonderful.” She snaked an arm around his waist, smiling up at him.

“Pepper will be delighted, it will make a change from all the testosterone.” Tony pulled himself up a little straighter.

“Yes. All that testosterone. At the spa.” Vision responded dryly.

“I’ll get Pepper to send you the details.” Tony pointed to Vision, already half way out of the door.

“Have fun kids.” He winked, shutting the door behind him.

Vision sighed, turning to Wanda.

“Sorry, he is a bit much.”

She smiled wryly.

“How about we take a break. Have some lunch, make out on the couch.” He smiled, laughing at her mock scandalised expression at his suggestion before, moving to the door and flipping the sign from _open_ to _closed._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will be getting to the spa shortly - the first chapter is written, but first a Tony and Vision interlude.

“So….. seems like you got a little more than ink at that tattoo place?” Tony raised an eyebrow pointedly as he circled the kitchen island and handed Vision a mug of tea.

“It’s not like that.” Vision sighed. “I like her. A lot.” He dropped his gaze down to his mug.

Tony clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“That’s a good thing right?” Tony puzzled at the solemn look on Vision’s face.

“Of course. It’s just…” Vision’s eyes flickered around the room. “I _really_ like her.”

Tony took a seat opposite him, his legs crossed at the knees, he took a sip from his drink.

“She’s not Virginia.”

“I know.”

“You need to move on.”

“It’s difficult, I really like Wanda and I am concerned that I am going to….”

“Vision. Viriginia was a bitch who spread vicious rumours to try and justify what she did to you. She humiliated you. I know. But that is on her. It says far more about her than it does about you.”

Vision nodded.

“I am sure Wanda would let you know if she had a problem…” Tony raised his eyebrows. “I mean I have never had a problem in that area but I know that _if_ I did Pepper would throw me a clue.”

“We haven’t….”

“Seriously buddy, you have to get over this. Take her to the spa, wine her, dine her and….” Tony raised his eyebrows. “You need to just get this first time over with, you’re making it a bigger deal than it needs to be.”

Tony stood up and clapped Vision on the shoulder.

“I just want you to be happy buddy.”

Vision nodded, cradling his mug.

“Hey Tony.” He called to Tony’s retreating form. “That tattoo shop, how did you know about it?”

“Know the owner.”

“Ultron?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“How do you know him?”

“He used to run a gentleman’s club in the city a few years back. Why?” Tony squinted at Vision.

“He seems a little put out by Wanda and I.”

Tony groaned.

“Please tell me you didn’t get with Ultron’s girl?”

“Unlikely.” Vision scoffed.

“Be careful. Be very careful. I would tell you to run for the hills but I think we may be well past that.”

Vision smiled at his knees.

“Ultron is not to be trifled with.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We head to the spa.......

“I think you are going to really enjoy it. The scenery is beautiful and the spa is just excellent, very relaxing.”

“It will be nice to have some time together and to be honest I am glad to be getting away for work for a bit. Ultron is getting a bit much.”

“Oh?”

“Hmm. Since the incident with you and I he has become very obnoxious and intrusive, well, even more so than usual.”

“In what sense?” Vision’s grip on the steering wheel tightened.

Wanda fidgeted in her seat. She had said too much.

“It’s nothing really. He just makes me feel uncomfortable is all.” Wanda pulled her jacket over her hands.

Sighing Vision briefly turned his head to look at her.

“You know you can talk to me right? About anything?”

“I know.” She smiled up at him and cupped her hand over his knee. “Now, eyes on the road.”

* * *

“Wow. This is incredible.”

Wanda set her bag down in the hallway as Vision followed her in wheeling their suitcases.

Mouth agape she wandered the plush apartment, taking in the muted greens and blues of the expensive looking furnishings.

“Do you come here often?”

“Every now and then. Tony bought the place for Pepper as an engagement gift last year.”

Wanda quirked an eyebrow.

“Some gift.” She muttered as she continued to take in her surroundings.

“Shall I give you a tour?” He held out a hand to her which she quickly grasped, biting her lip between her teeth.

He looked relaxed, his face smooth and without worry as he led her into the numerous rooms, steam room, sauna, downstairs into their own personal jacuzzi and smirked at his blush as he led her upstairs to the final room, a huge master bedroom, lit by a wall of glass, a bed which looked to be the size of her whole bedroom and a sunken bathtub which overlooked a forest of trees.

“So is this a 2 bedroom apartment or will we be having to share this tiny broom cupboard.” She smirked up at him.

“It does have a maid’s quarters….” He broke into a large grin at the scandalised look on her face and laughed when she playfully slapped his arm.

Her face turned serious.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded, small smile gracing his features as he cupped her face with his hands.

“I’ve never been more sure.”

“Just because we will be sleeping together doesn’t mean that we have to _sleep_ together. You know that right?” She pressed a kiss to his lips and felt him nod against her.

“I know.”

* * *

He was sat in the jacuzzi willing himself to calm down, excitement bubbling away, a whole weekend with Wanda. They had been getting much closer and he was certain that whatever _this_ was, it was good and it was hopefully long-term. She was beautiful, kind and patient, but he had every intention of putting an end to their abstinence this weekend, they wanted each other that much was clear and he hoped that the somewhat neutral ground and romantic atmosphere would make for a memorable experience for all of the right reasons.

He was shook from his internal monologue by Wanda stepping out onto the tiled floor of the spa area clad in a towel robe. She threw him a sultry glance as she brought her hand to the knot at the front. His lips quirked into a quiet smile as she opened the robe and exposed her red bikini to his gaze. His mouth felt suddenly dry and he swallowed thickly at the movement of her back as she reached up to hang the robe on the hook next to his own. She smiled mischievously at the expression on his face as she neared the pool, his eyes flared, darkening with lust as her leg came into his peripheral view. His hand moved up to greet it of its own volition.

“You are stunning.” He breathed, as his arms circled her waist.

“Not so bad yourself.” She laughed, bringing her legs either side of his and kissing him soundly, her hands resting in his damp blonde hair.

“No sex in the jacuzzi!” Tony’s shout caused them to abruptly break apart.

“We weren’t…”

“You’ll get an infection…Trust me.” He cocked an eyebrow at Wanda.

“Gross.” She muttered.

“Tony, what are you doing here?”

“I own the place. _I_ invited _you_ remember?” Tony threw his towel off to the side and dropped himself into the pool, causing an obnoxious splash which coated Vision.

“Pepper wanted to meet Wanda.” Tony smiled as his aforementioned partner emerged.

“I hope that we aren’t disturbing you, I did tell Tony that it would be more appropriate to meet you when we are all fully dressed.” Pepper sighed and mouthed a contrite, _sorry_ , at Wanda.

“Where would be the fun in that!” Tony laughed, extending a hand to help Pepper enter the tub.

* * *

“I can’t believe he did that.” Wanda giggled, handing Vision a towel.

Dragging it over his hair he laughed. “I can.” He rubbed his hair vigorously. “That’s just Tony. I should have known.”

“Should we expect any visitors tonight?” Wanda smiled, taking the towel from him and hanging it on the rail.

“At dinner, almost certainly. However..” He wrapped his arms around Wanda’s waist. “After dinner I shall be deadbolting our bedroom door.” He bent down to kiss her, a hand winding into her hair. He pulled away just before the kiss descended into something more and placed a teasing kiss to her mouth.

“I intend to have you all to myself tonight. No interruptions.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally manage to get some alone time. Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW - nervous sex, sexual dysfunction, some angst but definitely a happy ending ;)

Vision was entirely right, dinner did involve company, but Wanda had enjoyed seeing the easy camaraderie between Vision and Tony, seeing him completely unguarded and relaxed, although it made her long for Pietro. Pepper was a revelation, interesting, intelligent and quite blatantly the force behind Tony’s empire and Wanda hoped that they might have more of an opportunity to talk, she could be a useful business ally should things continue to decline with Ultron.

They had eaten at a wonderful Thai restaurant, a place which apparently had been a firm favourite for many years. Vision and Tony clearly knew the owners very well. Seeing him so comfortable with himself sent a frisson of attraction through her, hopefully his confidence would continue. She grasped his hand, which lay casually against his knee and smoothed a finger across his knuckles, he laced their fingers in response as he sighed at an infantile joke that Tony had made. She chuckled, causing him to glance downwards at her, his smile brightening his eyes. She grinned back, squeezing his hand.

“Tony, I am really quite tired, I think we should call it a night.” Pepper nudged him in the ribs, as glanced at Vision and Wanda pointedly.

“Hmm? Oh. _Oh!” Tony smirked._ “Yes I am quite exhausted.”

“Vison, Wanda. We will see you tomorrow, have a _wonderful_ evening.” Tony smiled, arching his eyebrows.

“Sorry Tony? What did you say?” Vision muttered, his eyes leaving Wanda’s at the last possible moment.

“It’s not important.” Tony smiled and reached down to grasp Pepper’s hand. “Enjoy your evening.” He spoke towards Wanda, nodding his head gently towards her as Pepper waved a goodbye.

No sooner had Tony and Pepper left the table than Vision had turned in his chair and captured Wanda’s lips in a teasing kiss.

“I have absolutely needed to do that all evening. You are absolutely beautiful Wanda.”

She smiled in response.

“Vision. Would you like to go back to the apartment?”

“I would.” He whispered, his throat going dry as he placed a kiss against her knuckles.

* * *

No sooner than he had opened the door her hands were in his hair, running over his chest and pushing off his blazer, he was no calmer, he had all but lifted her into the air, encouraging her legs around his waist as his lips trailed across her neck, along her throat.

By sheer will alone he managed to reverse himself backwards across the apartment, kicking behind him to open the door to the bedroom before spinning and depositing her on the bed.

He followed her down, bracing himself against his forearms which rested either side of her head and captured her lips. Her tongue coaxed his mouth open as she cradled his face in her hands. He couldn’t help but shudder as she breathed a quiet moan into his mouth.

“Are you sure Wanda?” He whispered, pulling away to kiss her jaw.

She smiled and nodded, biting her lip in the process.

“Are you?” She stroked a finger across his chin.

“I want to.” His voice waivered.

She kissed him gently, a small peck on his lips.

“We will take things slowly, if nothing else happens tonight then that is fine.”

He answered her with a kiss on the tip of her nose and a shy smile as his fingers threaded through her hair.

“I want you so much.” He breathed against her mouth, rolling his hips into hers. She chuckled, biting her lip as he ended the kiss.

“We are wearing far too many clothes.” She grinned as she traced her fingers down to the buttons of his shirt and removed them one by one. His eyes tracked her progress, leaning away from her to allow her to open the ones at the bottom of his shirt. He sat back on his knees as he lifted his open shirt from his shoulders. Her hands went to the hem of her dress, meeting his eyes as she dragged it over her thighs. His hand paused her ascent, he smirked and cocked his head at her and grasped her hand, pulling her up towards him, as she lifted onto her knees he grasped the hem of her dress and removed it in one movement, pulling it over her head, leaving her clad in black, lace underwear. His throat was suddenly dry. His tongue darted out to wet his lips. His breath hitched as she grasped his belt, holding his gaze as she looped it through the buckle, glancing downwards only to free it from his trousers and open the button, her attention moved back to his face, taking in the soundless moan as she tracked her hand over his erection as she unzipped his fly. He shrugged his trousers downwards and kicked them aside and off the bed. She shuffled her knees closer to him and placed a hand on his chest, prompting him to lay down. She grasped the waistband of his boxers and dragged them down his legs. 

She bit her lip as his erection sprung out of his boxers, her eyes betraying a wry smile. She glanced upwards at him and kissed his open mouth as she grasped his cock gently and moved her hand firmly over it.

“Mmm” His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she began to stroke him firmly in a slow, teasing rhythm.

His arm extended out to the bedside cabinet, knocking the lamp to the floor, gasping he managed to grasp the drawer, rummage inside and find a condom.

Seizing his prize, he smirked and pressed it into Wanda’s unoccupied hand as he grasped the waistband of her pants urgently, rolling them down her hips and down her thighs, until she was able to kick them to the floor. She watched him intently as he stopped the movement of her hand and motioned for her to open the packet. He propped himself up on his elbows, watching her with a wry smile as she rolled the condom over him and shuffled her hips over him. He reached downwards meaning to test her arousal but was met with her hand around his wrist and a quirked eyebrow.

“I just…” She seated herself on his cock. “Fuck. _Wanda_.” He groaned as she grasped his hand against his chest, as she withdrew and using the leverage of their joined hands, impaled herself on his throbbing cock once again.

He threaded his other hand into her hair, tangling it between his fingers as he shuddered, watching her slide herself over his cock, the feel of her tight and hot around him became too much for him to stand. He pulled her down towards him, cupping her face and taking her mouth with his own came with a groan of her name.

The room grew silent as their laboured breaths evened. Vision’s hand loosened from her hair and she pulled upwards gently. Instantly he covered his eyes with his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered. He flexed the muscle of his jaw, biting down to stop the lump in his throat.

“Vizh.” She unlaced their hands and stroked his cheek. “It’s been so long for you, I wasn’t expecting…”

“You didn’t….”

“There is time for that.”

“But I didn’t please you. It’s like they say, I’m incapable.” He shifted below her.

“Vision.” She slipped off him, kneeling on the bed, as he moved to stand. “Vision. Please. Stop.” She grasped his hand.

“You are capable. Vizh, you make me feel things I have never felt before. We can work through this, together. Just. Please. Look at me.”

He turned back to her, focused on their joined hands before meeting her eyes.

She inhaled as she saw his eyes glassy with tears. She stood, cupped his face and kissed him sweetly, sincerely. She pulled back gently.

“Vision, come back to bed.” She whispered against his lips.

He nodded and allowed her to guide him back into the bed, facing each other. He cupped her face gently, and smiled a watery smile as he kissed her, his tongue entering her mouth gently as his other hand trailed its way under the covers and down her stomach. He swiped his tongue just so over her own as the pad of his finger made contact with her clit.

“Vizh.” She gasped against his mouth.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and allowed himself a little smirk at her drawn-out moan as he pressed a finger inside her.

“ _Yes_ Vizh.” Her eyes drifted shut.

He pressed the heel of his hand against her, rotating it slowly as he worked her with his finger. She was so tight against him. He pressed a second finger inside her to be rewarded with a gasp, a flutter of her eyelashes and a smile.

“Faster Vizh.”

He pulled them closer together, his hand freeing the clasp of her bra and snaking between them to sneak under the cup of her bra to roll a finger over her nipple. His fingers picked up speed inside her as his palm ground against her clit.

Suddenly she was tensing around his digits, convulsing around him.

“Yes.” He hissed. “Yes.” He lowered his mouth to her ear. “Come for me Wanda. I want to feel you come.”

He pulled away just in time to see her jaw go slack, her body shake and her pussy clamp around his fingers.

“Oh.. _Oh yeah_.” He groaned, as he watched the pleasure play out on her face. He chanced grinding a little harder onto her clit and smiled as she let out a low groan of pleasure before grasping his wrist, sagging limply against him and panting into his mouth.

“I love you.”


End file.
